


Botshipping

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: I use Lillybot because I like that name better, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But they’re robots,” Ryoga says for the hundredth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botshipping

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many posts on tumblr about the robot babies that are seen at the end of the series, and I thought I'd try my hand at writing how they came to be. Also what is this ship name?

Now that the world isn’t in danger of being taken over by evil forces, other important matters have come to light.

“We should have a wedding for them, don’t you think?” Hart asks Yuma.

“Lillybot and Orbital?” Yuma clarifies, looking over at the two robots. Hart has been accompanying Orbital whenever he comes to visit Lillybot, which has been nearly every day for a month.

Hart nods. “I think it would be a nice thing to do for them, since they helped us. Orbital kept nii-sama safe as best he could, Lillybot let us see how brave they both were…and they do so much for us every day. We should give them a wedding.”

“Do you think they want one?” Yuma asks. Hart has been talking to him a lot about how artificially intelligent robots which spend a lot of time with humans take on a lot of human-like traits (explaining why Orbital is so sassy). Even so, it’s not as though either robot lives in a household where marriage ceremonies have been discussed.

Hart nods. “I think they will as time goes on, but why wait? I want us all to have fun together.”

Yuma can agree with that. The tension is gone, old friendships are stronger and new ones are blossoming, it’s a perfect time for a celebration, why not make it a wedding?

“Okay,” Yuma says, “Let’s do it.”

 

 

“But they’re robots,” Ryoga says for the hundredth time.

Rio smacks his leg. “Shut your mouth, will you? This is so utterly pure and cute!”

Ryoga rolls his eyes. He feels a bit silly, sitting in the central room of Heartland tower, watching two robots in handmade wedding outfits hold hands and recite wedding vows. He’s not the only one—Kite looks ready to jump out the window and probably would if Hart wasn’t holding his hand. Tetsuo looks vaguely uncomfortable, and Tokunosuke looks more interested in the buffet table on the other side of the room. But Cathy and Kotori are crying, Takashi is snapping pictures, and Yuma…Yuma is acting as a priest. Even Astral has turned up for the event, and is watching with open curiosity.

“With the authority given to me when Astral and I saved three worlds at once,” Yuma says, “I pronounce you husband and wife.”

“MY SWEETIE!” Lillybot cries, embracing Orbital.

“My darling!” Orbital shouts, catching her and twirling her around.

Kotori and Cathy start to applaud, tears streaming down their cheeks. Rio starts crying as well.

“They are so cute together!” Rio squeals.

“Can we eat now?” Tokunosuke asks quietly.

Even though they can’t eat it, Yuma insists that the newly-wed robots cut the cake.

“Lillybot is going to live with us now,” Hart announces, swinging his and Kite’s linked hands back and forth. “But she’ll go to Yuma’s house during the day to cook and stuff, like she always does. And I’ve redecorated a room in the tower for the two of them to share!”

Ryoga leans over to Kite and whispers, “How much of this was your idea, if any?”

Kite grits his teeth. “It’s for Hart.”

But Ryoga could swear that later on, he catches Kite watching the robots with a smile on his face.

 

 

Yuma’s phone buzzes with a text from Hart. ‘ _Can I come over with Orbital?_ ’

Yuma texts back that Hart and Orbital are welcome any time, and the doorbell rings mere seconds later.

“Why ask if you were already here?” Yuma asks.

Hart shrugs. “Nii-sama says I need to be more polite.”

Orbital zooms past Yuma without even an insult, and Yuma soon hears Lillybot berating Orbital for not telling her that he was coming over, and cooing that she missed him in the same breath.

“They’re so sweet together,” Hart says with a smile. “They act just like a newly-wed couple. Isn’t it amazing, how far artificial intelligence has come along? Even robots can find love.”

“It is amazing,” Yuma agrees.

Hart tugs on Yuma’s arm and whispers, “I want to make them something special.”

“What?” Yuma asks.

Hart grins. “Babies.”

 

 

When Hart asked Kite if he and Yuma could build baby robots for Orbital and Lillybot, Kite said yes only because he was positive they would fail. Hart is intelligent but even he would have a hard time with such a task, and Kite wrote Yuma off as totally hopeless. He was sorely mistaken.

Orbital and Lillybot are fawning over their new babies, Lillybot is writing up cookbooks for them, Orbital has already taught them how to control Heartland Tower’s central heating and cooling system. Yuma and Hart didn’t assign them genders, but just as litterbots lean towards one identity as time goes on, both robots are showing signs of gender preference already, and it looks like they will both identify as female.

“Didn’t Yuma do a great job on the design?” Hart asks, “They’re so cute! Thanks for letting us build them nii-san.”

Kite stares at Yuma. “I didn’t know you were into robotics.”

Yuma shrugs. “I’m not, really. I just…you know, messed around with a few things and figured out what worked and didn’t work.”

Kite looks over the robots. “That’s some complex machinery, though, it’s not like building a go-kart! You built a pair of functioning, artificially intelligent machines. And you’re telling me you just…messed around with a few things? How long did it take?”

Yuma rubs the back of his neck. “Okay, I spent a few sleepless nights figuring things out, but it wasn’t much over a month.”

“Have you ever like, taken a class in robotics?” Kite asks.

“No,” Yuma says, “I told you, it was trial and error.”

Hart jumps up and down in excitement. “We should make them a dog next!”

“No,” Kite says firmly, “I draw the line at having 4 robots in my tower.”


End file.
